Burning Bird versus Wind Lion
Burning Bird versus Wind Lion is the third episode of OmniBeyz. Plot (Narrator): First ranked Shuji Montor decides to enter the tournament. Shuji smashes through three rounds until meeting a Blader nearly as matched as himself! Can the King of the Wind defeat his temporary invader, the Burning Bird? Shuji is shown against a little boy, battling (Shuji): Kid, I'm gonna actually try now. *The boy wets his pants* (Boy): Even against my last six moves, you resisted? (Shuji): Fang, Whirlwind Destructor! *Fang circles the boy's bey, channeling a whirlwind to blast the boy's bey out of the arena.* (Tournament Man): Winner, Shuji. Shuji gets 90 points and his opponent gets 5 points. *The leader board shows Shuji in the top ten, the highest score being 160 by Cosmos* (Shuji): Cosmos has entered the tournament and won twice? Surprising. The scene changes to Shuji against Steve Adams (Tournament Man): Launch! *Shuji and Steve launch* (Shuji): Fang, Whirlwind Destructor! Famg spins so fast an air tornado circles him, almost instantly winning as Pound hit Fang. (Tournament Man): Winner, Shuji! Shuji gets 90 points and Steve gets 45. *The leaderboard shows Shuji second place, as Cosmos gained 50 points* The scene changes to see Shuji standing on his own. (Tournament Man): Shuji wins as a bye. 50 points to Shuji. *The leaderboard shows Shuji first then second place.* (Tournament Man): SHUJI MONTOR VERSUS FLAMUS INFLARNAE! Flamus and Shuji assume their places in the arena. (Tournament Man and stands): 3.2.1. launch! Flamus and Shuji launch. (Shuji): Let's end this. Fang, Whirlwind Destructor! Fang has a tornado around him while still in the air, shooting at Flamus's bey, Pheo. (Flamus): Pheo, Burning Spiral! In the stand, Henry Scale is watching. (Henry): Aren't you using logic? That move will change the Wing's spin direction to right and be conquered by the overpowering air! Left beats Right, don't you know that? Henry is half-right, but the rules of logic change. The spin direction of the fire eventually overpowers the air, and chances some aerial attacks at Fang. (Shuji): You have good skill, but not enough! Fang, Spinning Confusion! Fang zooms at Pheo, and attacks, jamming Pheo's spin direction, making it stay moving nowhere. (Henry): Pheo, Burning Spiral! Pheo emits a fire tornado again, but since his Wing was jammed, it affects both beys. Fang sneaks a few attacks in the dust, and Pheo wobbles and finally, stops. (Tournament Man): Winner, Shuji. Shuji gets 80 points as Flamus gets 20. *Shuji is still second in the leaderboard* (Shuji): This is so boring. I want a real opponent. (Voice): And there's one in front of you. Cosmos. (Cosmos): Battle my Celestial, but he has been customized so the Wheel and Guard are better than any other. The episode ends at Cosmos and Shuji aiming at each other. Characters *Shuji Montor (main character) *Flamus Inflarnae (first appearance) *Cosmos *Henry Scale *Boy (first appearance) *Steve Adams Battles *Shuji vs Boy - Winner: Shuji *Shuji vs Steve - Winner: Shuji *Shuji vs Flamus - Winner: Shuji Category:OmniBeyz